Snow Storm
Snow Storm (sometimes stylized as SnowStorm) is a backyard wrestling supercard which has a significance among some Metro Detroit, Michigan-based federations. Taking place in either December or January, there have been three federations to put on the event, and four events have been held. History And Origins First Event (2003) Snow Storm was the first of an unprecedented four supercards scheduled by the "Old Federation" in December 2003. The event took place on December 4. The main gimmick of the show was the "Snow Storm Match", where a giant pile of snow was dug up, and one competitor would have to tie his opponent to a sled, then take him up and over the pile to win. The match was invented by Jackhammer and Anonymous (now known as Sunomi and Skull Jr., respectively), who were also the first competitors. Jackhammer defended the Old Fed Undisputed Championship against Anonymous and won. There wouldn't be another "Snow Storm" for another five years and one month. Time Between First And Second (2004-2009) The Old Fed considered holding a second event in 2004, but decided not to do it in favor of holding "Final Battle", the Old Fed's main December supercard. Factors going in to this decision were that the snow pile was time-consuming to dig up (especially to only be used once), the sled used in the first match (and the only sled they had) had gotten in very poor shape over the year that had passed, and it was more conventional to put on an indoor event instead of one that's main event was outdoors (the other matches in the 2003 event besides the Snow Storm Match were indoors). The Old Fed didn't consider putting the show on again, and it eventually closed it's doors in 2006. That same year, it was replaced by Total Hardcore Wrestling, but they hadn't considered doing the event either. THW closed in July 2008 (though it was revived in July 2011). Second Event (2009) After Skull Jr. and RPK of Hardcore Championship Wrestling wrestled eachother in November 2008, they didn't plan on having another match until the next March (that match was delayed all the way until August). The two found the experience so good they decided to schedule a third match to take place between the two they had already planned for January. HCW was given permission to promote the event, and it was called "HCW Snow Storm 2009". The event took place on January 10, 2009. HCW also added wrestler AC into the mix. There wasn't enough snow at the time the show started to have the Snow Storm Match, however, as the event went on, the snowfall got heavier and heavier. Due to the light amount before the show, a King of the Mountain Match was scheduled instead. Prior to the main event, Skull beat RPK in a one-on-one match thought to be for RPK's GBYWN Michigan Heavyweight Championship, but the conversation between the two in a promo before the match never established what title it was for, as the title was only mentioned as "that belt". RPK had asked Cam, the owner of GBYWN before the show to switch the actual design of the title, and the request was accepted. Skull beat RPK for "the title", and after the match it was revealed the belt was switched, meaning Skull had just won a belt with no true identity. In the main event, RPK retained the real championship against Skull and AC. Third Event (2010) In the time between the 2009 and 2010 shows, Skull had wrestled sparingly while RPK and AC continued their careers in HCW. HCW eventually went under in June 2010, and one of their roster members, Karnage, was interested in appearing at Skull's supershow, THW 22/NBYWA 1: A New Beginning on September 5, 2010. The two talked about having a match, and it was booked after all of the show's many possible guests dropped out. They agreed to start a new federation if the match wasn't a success or if HCW couldn't start up again (which was what was planned). Both didn't happen. While the match at the supershow took place, Skull Jr. had won by forfeit due to an emergency that prevented Karnage from entering. The two then founded the Michigan Wrestling Association on September 19, and Skull gave half of the ownership of the federation he had to Karnage. The first event took place on November 14 after extensive scheduling and planning. After a few shows, Karnage was wondering what to call his December supercard. Skull then gave him the right to use the "Snow Storm" name, and "Snow Storm 2010" was scheduled for December 19. Once again, the Snow Storm Match was unable to happen, and the main event was Skull, Karnage, and RPK (who had defeated Ghoul to earn a spot in the main event earlier in the night) for the vacant MWA World Heavyweight Championship. RPK won, and didn't lose the title for nearly two years. Fourth Event (2011) In the time between the 2010 and 2011 shows, MWA had a severe lack of shows, only holding three more between then and January. After the January 23, 2011 show, the federation took a hiatus which it was under for more than a year (though it did co-promote NBYWA 3: Grudge on June 26). Skull quit the federation in July to revive THW. After a while, and two supershow appearances in Ohio by Skull and RPK, "Snow Storm 2011" was scheduled as the comeback event for the revived HCW. The event was the first to take place in a real ring. Ironically, no snow had fallen before or on the date of the event. Skull, who was scheduled to defend his NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship in the opening match, was injured during training and could not compete. On the show, newcomers "Wild Man" Dan and Jeff Gates faced off, with Dan winning, The Wrangler and Rick The Dick also had a match with Wrangler picking up the win, and in the main event, Hung Solo defeated Karnage and RPK to win the vacant MWA Hardcore Championship. Fifth Event (2014) On July 18, 2013, THW announced on it's Facebook page that it was projecting a date of December 7, 2013 to hold the fifth "Snow Storm". According to the post, the show may be held as a celebration of the tenth anniversary of the event. On December 2, THW announced that the event had been delayed to January 18, 2014. List Of Events And Other Information Event History Host Federarions